


Le pianiste

by youRzina



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youRzina/pseuds/youRzina
Summary: La carte blanche est une occasion unique pour pouvoir montrer à quoi nos années en conservatoire ont servis. Seulement Vincent n'a plus d'accompagnateur...





	Le pianiste

Vincent Dedienne se leva ce matin-là de mauvaise humeur, et ceux depuis une semaine. Il devait préparer son chant qu'il présenterait lors de sa carte blanche, mais pas de nouvelle du pianiste qui l'accompagnait, aucune nouvelle.

Il prit son téléphone avec comme espoir que son professeur de chant avait de bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais ce fut tout le contraire :

« Robin ne peux plus t'accompagner il est trop pris par ces concours pour rentrer au cnsm. Il te faut un nouveau pianiste, je vais voir auprès de mes collègues, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Vincent envoya son téléphone valdingué dans son lit et se leva. Michoko tenta de lui voler un câlin en se frottant contre ces jambes, mais le chanteur l'ignora.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment Michoko »

Il se fit un café bien serré et prit son instrument pour jouer. En plus d'être chanteur, Vincent joué de la flûte traversière depuis ses dix ans, il avait au final arrêté de jouer en conservatoire de son instrument pour se concentrer sur le chant. Mais prendre sa flûte restait son activité favorite quand il était chez lui. Ce matin-là, c'est avec beaucoup de mélancolie qu'il entama la sonate en fa majeur de Bach. Quand il avait joué ce morceau il y a bien dix ans de cela il l'avait détesté mais pourtant aujourd'hui il se sentait de joué ça et au bout de deux heures de pratiques intensive il réussi tant bien que mal à enchaîner ce morceaux. C'est ça qu'il aimait dans son instrument, il pouvait toujours s'améliorer même quand il avait arrêté la pratique en conservatoire il y a cinq ans.

 

En début de matinée, le futur trentenaire quitta son petit appartement pour rejoindre ses amis Martin et Hugo en centre-ville. Seul Martin était musicien, Hugo lui préférait le théâtre. Il s'était tous les trois rencontré au collège dans une option d'art et depuis il ne c'était plus quitté.

« - Vous êtes de plus en plus ensemble vous deux. » Leur lança Vincent en les voyant déjà attablé avec des boissons. Hugo rougit quelque peu tandis que Martin sourit à Vincent.

« - Tu ne serais pas jaloux que l'on passe du temps sans toi Vincent ? » Avec un clin d'œil. Le flûtiste sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il s'assit auprès de ces amis et tout les trois parlèrent des choses arrivaient cette semaine. Contrairement à Vincent les deux amis travaillaient. Martin dans le son auprès de radio, on dit que c'est la voix des musiciens raté, et Hugo dans une troupe de théâtre qui présentait en ce moment une pièce de Marivaux « L'île des Esclaves ».

  
«-Alors Vincent ta carte blanche sa avance ? »

Le bouclé souffla...

« -Je m'y suis pris vachement tard pour avoir un pianiste et Robin m'a encore abandonné donc je n'ai pas de pianiste. Et si j'en ai pas pour la fin de semaine mon prof refuse que je présente ma carte blanche. Hors sans elle je n'ai aucun moyens d'avoir de bourse et sans bourse je peux pas vivre et donc je ne peux pas payer le conservatoire et tout mon monde s'écroule. »

« -Et le mot travailler sa te dis quelque chose ? » lui demanda Martin.

Vincent grimaça.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« -ta ton capes d'histoire géographie c'est pas pour rien. »

Il est vrai que Vincent avait les diplôme pour être profs mais cet idée n'avait jamais vraiment fais l’unanimité dans son esprit et il se trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas demander de poste. Les garçons essayèrent de le convaincre mais sans succès soudain Hugo pensa à quelque chose.

« -Martin, Yann est pianiste ? » le petit guitariste hocha la tête « Demande lui si il peux accompagné Vincent »

« Attendez le petit vieux au cheveux non-uniformes ? Hors de question. » s'exclama Vincent.

Martin énervé s'exclama à son tour :

« Tes jamais content Vincent, et tu ne veux jamais rien. Le jours ou tu te décidera de bouger ton cul et d’arrêter de vivre au crochet de maman et papa je te donnerais le numéro de Yann mais tu ne mérite même pas que l'on se casse la tête pour toi. »   
La consommation était déjà payé il s'en alla laissant Hugo et Vincent ensemble mais pas très longtemps car Hugo s'excusa et s'en alla à son tour.

Rejoindre Martin pensa Vincent.  
*  
Les jours s'enchainent les cours aussi et le délais se raccourcis Vincent décide de mettre finalement sa fierté de côté et décide d'envoyer un sms à ce dernier.

« Salut Martin,  
Tu as finalement raison, si je veux évoluer je dois me bouger les fesses. Tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Yann Barthès stp ?  
On se voit la semaine prochaine de toute manière.  
Vincent. »

Il savait parfaitement que son message énerverait encore plus son ami mais il savait aussi que ce dernier passerait facilement à autre chose parce que c'était ça leur amitié. Ce disputé ou remettre l'autre dans le droit chemin quand l'un se perdait.

Il lui répondit d'un simple message contenant le numéro de ce fameux pianiste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction avec deux couples que je commence à beaucoup apprécier.
> 
> Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes ^^..
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
